


Sparring Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Mental Instability, Violent Sex, majorly unhealthy relationship, mutal cannibalism, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was completely unintentional. This shouldn't have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where the idea for this came from. But my friend convinced me to post it here, so, here you go I suppose.  
> (and i forgot to add in a summary earlier oops)

He didn't know how it happened. And he swore he never meant for it to. They were just training, like any regular day of the week. But this time it ended with his sparring partner against a wall and a different tongue in his mouth.

He was incredibly grateful to the fact that Banjou had started to take Hinami out of the house when he was meant to be training. Something about the noises bothered her, he'd been told.

Because today, he was pushing Tsukiyama up the stairs, forcefully slamming him onto his bed. They were still connected at the lips, the tongue being shoved into his mouth beginning to annoy him. He bit down on it, breaking the tip of it off and swallowing it, blood spurting into his mouth after. It vaguely surprised him that the liquid in his mouth wasn't nearly as bitter or rotten tasting as he'd grown used to. He found himself straddling the ghoul underneath him, his eye uncovered and blood red, the sclera black with veins showing.

He no longer knew what he was doing, ripping the bright colored button down open, his nails digging into the flesh found there. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it would leave a mark for a few seconds anyways. His mismatched eyes staring into the fully black and red ones, he brought his forearm to the ghoul's mouth. It took a small while of pressing the skin against the teeth there to draw blood that the purple haired ghoul realized what he wanted. The teeth opened, closing down on the part of his arm offered, ripping off a large piece of skin, blood lapped up quickly by a freshly grown in tongue.

Kaneki dug his nails in harder to the skin, sinking into the muscle found there. A tongue had started probing inside his fresh wound, pulling out even more tissue until it reached the bone. He brought the hand covered in the other's blood to his mouth, licking all the blood that seemed far too sweet to be from any ghoul, but it was accurate for someone like Tsukiyama who prided himself on his taste.

He pulled his arm away from the mouth practically suckling on it, pulling his shirt over his head, thrusting his fingers into the still open mouth immediately after.

It made him grin to know he was giving the man exactly what he wanted and was somehow still in control. He kept his now bloody fingers in, scratching the bits of skin still there against the teeth.

Both of their original wounds were already healed, and he could feel his hand healing even as it was being torn apart. He let out a grim chuckle, bringing his head down to bite at the bare chest under him. He tore skin off with his teeth as easy as if it were soft cheese. It still left a bitter aftertaste, causing him to just pull more into his mouth.

He undid Tsukiyama's belt with one hand, fumbling slightly, but the other seemed to not notice at all, his attention on the hand stuffed against his teeth and tongue.

Kaneki pulled the pants off him, throwing them somewhere in the small room. He rubbed his own crotch against the boxers the other was wearing now with more force than would have been comfortable for anyone. He barely felt it, a sound resembling a laugh came out of his bloody mouth. He did it again, watching Tsukiyama's face closely, which had an expression that could only be described as ecstasy.

He tore his hand from the mouth, using it to help him shed his own pants, before flipping both of them over so Tsukiyama was on top of him. His long eyelashes blinked fast for a few moments, obviously confused at the sudden switch in positions.

He was broken from his confusion by Kaneki telling him that "If you don't do something you won't be walking out of here."

That got him to bring his head down to Kaneki's neck, his tongue flitting against the pulse, before biting down, with a quiet sound of some kind of approval. He got black nails digging into his back in response, and he drank down the blood pouring from the mark he'd made until it closed up. He ground his hips down on his own, not as hard as Kaneki had, but it was enough to elicit a guttural sound from each of them. He brought his chest up so he would be able to reach down and take their boxers off, fast enough that they were both gone within seconds of each other. He brought a hand down, intending to prepare the boy with white hair at least a little. But it seemed Kaneki knew what he was about to do and didn't want it, as he slapped the hand away with a loud crack that could only be Tsukiyama's wrist.

"Do it already." He seemed to growl, an intensity in his eyes only ever shown in the middle of a fight where something was at stake. Tsukiyama never had that gaze directed at him before, but he felt like he wanted more, and he slammed his hips into Kaneki's, red coming out of his ass now.

His nails sunk deeper into the skin on Tsukiyama's back, covered in blood up to the second knuckles. His mouth opened, his right eye closing, so only the red one was visible. Teeth clamped down on his shoulder as he felt moving inside of him. He grinned, of a sort, his teeth bared, as he thought how he was a monster. And he loved it.

Pain was coursing through his entire body, there was nothing in it that could be considered pleasure, and it felt great to him. Blood was being drained through his shoulder, his insides loving the feeling of the intrusion repeatedly hitting nowhere. He turned his head to bring his mouth down hard onto Tsukiyama's pulse. The blood filling his mouth made him shudder, a white liquid joining the dried red already on the chest above him. He may have felt something else sticky inside of him once Tsukiyama pulled out but he barely cared. The ghoul laid down next to him, breathing heavily. Kaneki could tell they were both already healed, his hand coming up to feel his shoulder and he sat up immediately.

"Get out." Was all he said, bringing his knees into his chest. He could feel himself starting to shake but he tried to hold it off until he was alone.

"Kanek-" Tsukiyama started.

"I SAID GET OUT." He yelled, pushing away the hand that had begun to be extended towards him.

Tsukiyama got up, taking his clothes with him, closing the door politely behind him, for all it mattered. Kaneki curled in on himself, shaking as tears fell from his eyes. He stared at the ones on his hand, almost confused. Why was he upset? Because he was some kind of disgusting monster? It almost made him laugh at the thought of it. Here he was, upset by the simple fact of what he was.

He didn't think he would train for a few days.

 


End file.
